


Kevin's Favourite Teddy Bear

by shootingstarsandfairydust



Category: K-pop, U-KISS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarsandfairydust/pseuds/shootingstarsandfairydust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin lost his favourite teddy bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kevin's Favourite Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was written forever ago, but I just now got around to uploading it here.
> 
> KevinWooFacts on Twitter gave me this idea when she posted the fact: "Kevin can't sleep without hugging Teddy Bears".

After two years together the seven U-KISS boys knew each others odd quirks quite well. So when Kevin announced that he couldn't find his favourite Teddy Bear, the others knew that they were in for a long night. You see, Kevin couldn't go to sleep unless he's hugging his favourite Teddy Bear. The seven boys searched all over their hotel suite for half the night, before coming to the conclusion that Kevin forgot to back the Teddy Bear. Afterwards poor Kevin got so upset that he was on the verge of tears. Seeing the start of tears, Xander pulled him into a hug and told him that he could sleep with him. After getting ready for bed, Kevin climbed into bed with Xander and snuggled up to him.

"Gomawo Xander, will you be my new favourite Teddy Bear?"

Xander just pulled Kevin close, kissed his nose and said, " Of course," before the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
